Lost Memories
by 12cathy
Summary: Amu is a girl in high school. Rima is her best friend. When Rima takes Amu to a comedy act so Rima can judge it, but things get really bad over there! Amu gets injured really badly in the head, and it's up to Rima to decide what to do with Amu! -Discontinued-
1. No Memory!

**Cathy-Yay! A new story! This is my first ever Shugo Chara fanfic! :D**

**Ikuto-And why should I care?**

**Cathy-Since this is AMUTOOOOOO! -Insert Fangirl Squeal Here-**

**Amu-WHHHHAAAAAAT?!**

**Cathy-Yup! Now you guys, shoo! Your wasting story space!**

**Amu-C-Cathy doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Cathy-Arigatou, almost forgot about disclaimer!**

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

Rima was dragging me to the park, it was just afterschool.

"S-So why are we going to the park, again?" I chuckled nervously.

"Comedy Act. There. Now." Rima replied, running as fast as her little feet could carry her. "I have to be there...to judge." I sweat-dropped, Rima already had flames in her eyes, and she was frowning, I could tell she was very serious about this, but then again, wasn't she always serious about judging comedies?

"And Welcome!" I heard, the voice coming from the park. "To the comedy act of the year, we have comedians from all around the world here!" Rima finally stopped, making me fly into a tree.

"Ow." I breathed, standing up and rubbing my temples. "Hey Ri-" I looked up, but she was already gone. I sweat-dropped, and went towards the stage where the comedy actors were performing.

"RI-" I started, only to be cut off by a loud _SHUSH _from many people in the audience. I turned around, just to be invited by an unusually hard tennis ball in the forehead.

"Today's definitely not my lucky day." I muttered, walking into a tree. I groaned, could this day get any worse? Yep, apparently it could, since when I walked into the tree, a few APPLES dropped out, hitting my head, I've hit my head a lot...shouldn't I have gotten like a concussion or something?

"Amu! Watch out!" I heard Rima cry, I turned around just in time to see something brown hit my face.

"Where do these people get all these things?" I muttered before I blacked-out.

* * *

**~Rima POV~**

"Amu! Watch out!" I cried, but Amu turned around a bit too late. The tree trunk that that crazy person threw out of 'anger' in the comedy act already hit Amu in the head, knocking her over.

"This is no comedy act!" I cried. "This is a murder scene!" I wiped my tears and hurried to Amu, everyone behind me was shocked. People were whispering to each other, but I could hear them.

"That girl needs medical care!"

"I think she's dead."

"Should we help out?"

"Nah, let's not. She's probably dead, anyways."

Anger boiled inside of me, yes, there was a deep cut in Amu's forehead, but I wouldn't believe that she was dead. I _couldn't_! I did the first thing that came to my mind, I opened up my cell phone and texted everyone in my contacts...but not my slaves.

Ten minutes later, everyone I texted was in the park, lines up beside Amu, gasping...and crying in Yaya's case.

"You all know why I wanted you all here." I whispered. "If you don't, just look in front of you." I pointed to Amu.

"Is Amu-chi gunna be all right?" Yaya sobbed, crying water-falls.

"Should we bring Amu-chan to the hospital?" Tadase suggested. I knew everyone wanted the best for her.

"Or we could ask everyone if they could help Hinamori." Kukai said.

"That's not going to work, Baka!" Utau shouted at Kukai.

"C'mon, Mashiro-san you called us here for a reason!" Kukai complained. "Utau and I were just in the middle of a Ramen eating contest! I was winning!"

"I was definitely winning!" Utau complained.

"Don't you guys see the situation Amu's in?" I whined. "Let's just bring her to the-"

"Yo." Someone interrupted. "Why's Amu sleeping with a tree trunk in her lap?" I recognized that voice somewhere...I decided just to turn around.

"Oh. Ikuto." I muttered, making sure no one heard me.

"Ikuto-nii-san!" Tadase exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"Hey, where are the charas?" I blurted out.

"Oh, Kiseki held this meeting for them at the Royal Garden..." Tadase laughed nervously. I nodded.

"Amu-chiiiiii! Wake upppp! Yaya whined, swinging Amu back and forth from her shoulders.

"Yaya, I don't think that'll work." I muttered.

"Which one of us will drive Amu to the hospital?" Nagihiko asked. Oh right, I completely forgot about his being there.

"None of us can drive, Baka." I pointed out.

"Oh right..." Nagihiko muttered.

"Let's call Amu's parents." I suggested.

"We don't know their phone number." Tadase said.

"I have it." I muttered, showing them my phone. "I got it when I visited Amu's house." I didn't wait for them to say another word, I clicked the contact and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Rima, remember? Amu's friend?"

"Oh! Hello Rima-chan! Is something wrong? You sound sad and worried."

"Amu is at the park."

"Yes, I know that."

"She has a deep cut in her forehead, could you drive her to the hospital?" I heard a gasp.

"Oh, My! I'll get there as soon as I can! Thank you for telling me, Rima-chan!" I closed my phone.

"So she'll do it?" Nagihiko asked.

"Of course she'll do it, she's Amu's mom, baka." I pointed out, sighing. A minute later, a car pulled in the parking lot, and out stepped Amu's mom, who was jumping from foot to foot with worry.

"Where's Amu? May I see her? How's she doing? Does she look okay? Is she okay?" Questions spilled out of her mouth, and without waiting for answers, she rushed to carry Amu into the car. When she got back, she looked at us.

"Oh...I'm sorry, the car won't fit all of you, who would like to come?" Amu's mom asked, everyone raised their hand, except for me.

"I'm definitely coming since I notified you of the situation." I said, stepping into the car.

"We still have to finish that ramen eating contest, just remembered..." Kukai muttered to Utau, they disappeared. Ikuto, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Tadase were left, and two of them had to be left behind, since the car could only hold five people, and three seats were already taken.

"This isn't fairr!" Yaya whined, beating her fists on the ground like a baby, though she is one at heart. "Yaya wants to be with Amu-chiii!"

Finally, after a long time, we persuaded Yaya to not go, with Nagihiko not wanting to go anyways-don't get him wrong, he was worried, too, I think. So Ikuto and Tadase were the ones who got to go, along with me, Amu, and Amu's mom.

* * *

**~At The Hospital~ ~Ikuto POV~**

"Yes, please get care to my daughter soon." Amu's mom replied frantically to the nurse. I sighed, don't get me wrong, I cared about Amu, and I hope she'd get better soon, but this hospital place was really boring.

A moment later, Amu was put on a stretcher and carried to a room.

"Excuse me?" Amu's mom asked the nurse. "Which room is my daughter getting carried to?"

"Room 152." The nurse replied, all of us, Amu's mom, Rima, me, and Tadase, hurried to whatever room the nurse said, since I was just following the group. I wonder what condition Amu is in...I'd like to help with anything to make her better. Anything...

* * *

**~Time Skip, A week later~ ~Amu POV~**

I was awake now, but in a hospital bed? How'd I get here? I looked around, and I saw a nurse talking to some stranger.

"She has lost her memory, sadly, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do about it." The nurse said. I saw a short girl with long, curly blonde hair next to the stranger who had light brown hair in a ponytail, and glasses. I looked behind them.

There was a tall guy with dark blue hair and the same dark blue eyes, he was cute, I'd have to admit, but I'm not worrying about boys right now...I'M IN A HOSPITAL BED!

The next person I saw when I turned was a blonde haired boy, with scarlet eyes, wait, do I know these people?

Then I saw something that made me gasp in surprise, making everyone look at me.

"What are those tiny people flying?" I shrieked. "Am I hallucinating? Who are you all? How did I get here?"

"Hinamori-san, please calm down!" The nurse said. "There's no tiny people!"

"Amu-chan..." A little blue tiny person muttered. "You really lost your memory..." The nurse turned back to the strangers that were apparently visiting me.

"There's nothing we can do about her memory, now, I'm really sorry." The nurse whispered. "You can build up her memories bit by bit if you redo them, make them present time, again, and not the past."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A girl with orange pigtails whined, oh right, she was too short, I couldn't see her. "Amu-chi needs her memories NOWWWW!"

"Hinamori-san is ready to be taken out of the hospital." The nurse smiled.

"Who's Hinamori-san, and who's Amu-chi?" I questioned.

"Is it really that much of a memory loss?" The dark blue haired guy muttered. Hmm, was I friends with this guy, before?

"Please tell me your names, and, first of all, who am I?" I begged.

"Your my daughter, Oh please, get your memories back soon!" My so called 'mom' said.

"Then where's my father?" I asked.

"He's taking pictures of your little sister, Ami, at home." My mom answered.

"I have a crazy family..." I muttered.

"Do you remember all of your school work?" My mom asked. I nodded.

"Amu-chan wasn't that smart in the first place, Desu." A tiny green person said.

"SHUDDUP HALLUCINATION PEOPLE!" I yelled.

"Amu-chan..." The pink tiny person said. "Do you really not remember us? Even though we're your Shugo Charas?"

"Ran, it's okay, we can build up her memory, again." The yellow 'Shugo Chara' coaxed the so called 'Ran'.

"Just please tell me who I am!" I begged, turning back to the worried people.

"Hinamori Amu, High School, Grade 10." The blue haired guy replied, hands in his pockets.

"So I'm Hinamori Amu?" I questioned. Everyone nodded. "Can you introduce yourselves?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." 'Ikuto' sighed.

"Hotori Tadase." 'Tadase' smiled.

"YUIKI YAYAAAA!" 'Yaya' _introduced. _

"And who are you?" I questioned, pointing to a short blonde girl.

"Amu..." She whispered.

"Huh?" I questioned. "I thought I was Amu."

"Mashiro Rima..." She whispered. "Amu, have you really forgotten...everything?"

"I'm afraid so, but, how did I lose my memory?"

* * *

**~Rima POV~**

"It's the comedy show's fault!" I sobbed, curling into a ball. "It wasn't even a comdey show! More like a murder scene!"

"We're here to check on Hinamori!" A familiar voice said. Oh right. Kukai. Only one that calls Amu, 'Hinamori.'

"I'm here, too." I heard Utau call.

"So am I." I heard...I think...was it...Kairi?

"I'm here, too, to check on Amu-chan." I heard...Nagihiko call.

"Hinamori!" Kukai said, waving a hand in front of her face. "YooHoo!"

"Excuse me, did I used to know you?" Amu questioned, staring at Kukai.

"How do you know my name?" Amu panicked.

"Hinamori, stop fooling around, I heard you could come out of the hospital!" Kukai grinned.

"Amu, your all right, aren't you?" Utau asked.

"Who are...you, you, you, and you?" Amu asked, pointing to everyone that just came in.

"Kukaiii!" Yaya whined. "Stop thattt! Amu-chi doesn't have her memory!"

"Stop this game! Hinamori is all right, and she can come out of the hospital!" Kukai pointed out the not so obvious. He grabbed Amu's wrist and dragged her outside the hospital.

"Oh No..." Nagihiko breathed. "Rima-chan, did Amu really lose her memory?" I nodded, looking at the ground.

"Who knows where Kukai is going to bring her?" Tadase sighed."Probably the party that we set up for her, and Amu-chan wouldn't have a clue..."

"We must follow the former Jack." Kairi ordered, pushing up his glasses.

"Yaya agrees with Kairi-tan!" Yaya agreed, putting on sunglasses.

"Dechu!" Pepe said, also putting on sunglasses.

"Cool!" Rhythm gave everyone a thumbs up, and we all set off to find Kukai...if we could catch him...

* * *

**Okay! I usually make 1k word chapters, but in this story, I'll make 2k word chapters since I've found that people like long chapters, and I do, too! I also found that I've been making the charas left out...SOWWY!**


	2. Introducing the Guardian Charas!

**Cathy-Heyo, everyone!**

**Ikuto-Ahem, it's _minna. _**

**Cathy-YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME! In fact...No Amuto!**

**Ikuto-I'M SORRY**

**Amu-(Whispers behind Ikuto) I'm really not sorry.**

**Cathy-Ikuto! So you really aren't sorry! Hmph! No Amuto this chapter! Amu hates you in this chapter!**

**Amu-Cathy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

I was getting dragged to somewhere by this guy with messy brown hair, and green eyes. He looks familiar, though...I was also thinking of that dark blue haired guy, Ikuto, was it?

Ikuto...Ikuto...I've finally decided I don't like Ikuto.

**(Ikuto: Hey! Everyone loves me! Amu: Not me...Oh wait...I should not have my memory...whoops!)**

I have no idea when I decided, or how I decided...or why I even decided in the first place...I just had to take a second look at him. He looked like he had a reputation...a terrible reputation...

"Where are you taking me, and who are you?" I questioned, looking at the person with messy brown hair.

"Hinamori, what's with this game? You can stop now..." The guy muttered.

"How can you go so fast?" I asked.

"Since I Chara-changed with Daichi, Hinamori, don't you know that?" The guy sighed.

"Who's Daichi?" I asked. "And what do you mean by 'chara-changed'?" The guy stopped running.

"Hinamori. I don't like this game one bit." That guy sighed. I need another name for him...that's not 'that guy' or 'the guy'.

"Your name is...ummm...Shizoni?" I questioned, making up a name.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, HINAMORI?" That guy shouted. "I'M KUKAI! THE KUKAI! THE ONE AND ONLY KUKAI YOU KNOW!"

"Oui! Sporty guy!" I heard a voice call...I think that voice belonged to...Ikuto? Was that his name?

"Ehhh?" Kukai said, turning around. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Amu...lost...her...memory..." Ikuto panted. "It's...not...a...game..."

"Are you kidding me?" Kukai sighed.

"Kukai, this isn't a game, or else why would the hospital be playing, too?" I think...Utatu was her name...called.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Amu-chan." Ted...Tad...Tadase...Yeah, Tadase, smiled. "Don't stress yourself."

"Amu-chan..." I heard a soft and calm voice say, I looked around, but couldn't find anyone who said it.

"Go, Go! Amu-chan! Get your memories back, Amu-chan!" Someone cheered. Now who was that? Four flying people...I mean Shugo Charas flew into my sight.

"Amu-chan...Your radiance is weak..." The yellow one whispered.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Dia." The yellow-Ahem, _Dia nodded._

_"_Ran!" Pin-_Ran _cheered.

"Miki!" Miki nodded.

"Su, Desu!" Su Desu giggled.

"Okay, so, Dia, Ran, Miki, Su Desu?" I asked, holding up four fingers.

"Ye-" Three of them started.

"NO DESU!" Su Desu shouted.

"It's SU Desu!" Su Desu complained.

"That's what I said! Su Desu!" I pointed out.

"Amu-chan, Su always adds 'Desus' at the end of her sentences." Miki said.

"Could've said that earlier...So your still Su Desu, right?" I questioned. "Only one with a long name..."

"Miki is the one with the longest name, Desu!" Su Desu shouted. "I am Su, Desu!"

"I'm confused..." I muttered. "Oh well, Su Desu."

"THIS IS NO OH WELL SITUATION!" Su Desu shouted.

"Her name is Su, Dechu!" The tiny baby said, flying into my view.

"Ooohhhh! So it's dechu! Not Desu!" I said.

"Pepe-tan, gomenasai, but your not making this any better." Su smiled. Everyone around me was sweat-dropping.

"Su! Su! Su! Su!" The clown girl giggled. "Su Desu! Su Dechu!"

"WHICH ON IS IT?" I shrieked.

"Su." The tiny person with mint green hair next to...Kukai said.

Thank you!" I sighed. "And you are?" I asked, pointing to the tiny baby person.

"Pepe-tn, Dechu!" Pepe-tan Dechu introduced.

"Okay, so far in my name list. "Ikuto, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, Kukai, Ran, Miki, Su Desu, Dia, and Pepe-tan Dechu." I listed. "I might've missed a few.]

"It's Pepe-tan Dechu!" Pepe-tan Dechu complained.

"That's what I said!" I complained.

"Just call Pepe-tan plain ol' Pepe-tan..." Miki sighed.

"Why am I still Su Desu, Desu?" Su complained.

"Oh, your Su Desu Desu, now?" I sighed. "Oh, I might've forgotten to erase the Desu, but I still needa add another, I guess."

"No Desu!" Su complained, flailing her tiny arms in the air.

"You are, and you are?" I asked, pointing to the clown and the person with a beanie, both tiny.

"KususKusu!" KusuKusus giggled.

"Yo! I'm Rhythm! Your cool!" Rhythm Your Cool introduced.

"Kusus and Rhythm Your Cool." I said.

"IT'S RHYTHM!" Rhythm complained.

"And you are?" I asked spotting something small moving around in Nagihiko's hair.

"She's spotted me! What'll I do?" The tiny person whispered into Nagihiko's ear.

"Don't worry, she doesn't know about Nadeshiko." Nagihiko smiled.

"But Yaya doesn't know." She whispered.

'It's okay, come out, Temari." Nagihiko sighed, the tiny person in a kimono came out, and I heard a gasp from Yaya.

"Temari." The-I mean Temari bowed. I pointed to the sporty looking tiny person.

"Daichi." Daichi gave me a thumbs up. I think I knew everyone, now.

"What about me, Nya?" I heard someone say. I turned around to face Ikuto, and a tiny cat.

"I'm Yoru, Nya!" Yoru grinned. "Nice to meetcha, Nya!" I sighed and continued walking to wherever I was headed. No more names. Good, since I think my head could blow up any second, now...

* * *

**Sorry if you think this chapter was short! It was just introducing the Charas! I too advice from a review, and made Amu not like Ikuto very much, but there will still be Amuto!**

**I'm sorry I made Amu not like Ikuto a lot so sudden! Could you ever forgive me? There was just no other way since Kukai was dragging Amu somewhere...not Ikuto.**


	3. But Amu-chan!

**Cathy-Haha, Heyo, minna!**

**Ikuto-What's the laughing matter?**

**Amu-Cathy promised there's no Amuto this chapter!**

**Cathy-I did?**

**Ikuto-*Smirk* Amu, you lose. **

**Cathy- I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! I'm also sorry this chapter is really confusing, don't worry, it'll get better! Please bear with me! I'm really bad at writing fanfics!**

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

I looked around, staring at the Shugo Chara.

"Are these things natural?" I asked, poking Su De-_Su. _"I don't think these are natural."

"Once again the samurai has been forgotten." A deep voice sighed. "Samurais must hide very well. But to be forgotten by this girl...what a shame to me, the samurai." I looked around, wondering who said that.

"Kairi has been forgottennn!" Baba whined. Was that her name? Sounds weird...

"Who's K...Ka...Kairi?" I asked, trying to pronounce his name.

"Me." I turned around, and faced a guy with green hair, with a shugo chara beside him.

"Who's that?" I asked, poking the shugo chara, which made him float away.

"Musashi." Musashi bowed, unsheathing his samurai sword thingy.

"Amu-chan, are you really okay? School's tomorrow." Tadase asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." I muttered, walking away to whatever direction I was facing, only to bump into something tall.

"Watch where your going." I heard a deep voice say, I looked up, and saw Ikuto, smirking.

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms, stepping to the side, and continued walking.

"Amu-chan! An X-egg!" I heard a voice call. I turned my head to the side.

"What the heck is an X-egg?" I muttered, continuing to walk, until I bumped into something, but it was only my head. I looked up, and saw a black egg with an X on it.

"Oui! Is this an X-egg?" I called, poking the egg.

"Amu-senpai! Hotaru sensed an X-egg!" I heard someone call. I turned around, and saw a little girl running towards me.

"Who's this little twerp?" I asked as the little girl tripped over, falling on her face.

"Is this really the Amu-chan we know?" The purple hair girl or boy sweat-dropped. I can't remember all the names...

"Of course it is!" I retorted. "Who do you think I am? Someone who worries about everything?" I let out a huff of amusement.

"Actually, yes...that was what Amu was like." The shorty blonde girl whispered.

"Amu-senpai! Chara transform already! Make it into a hearts egg!" The little girl whined, jumping up and down beside me.

"What are you talking about?" I muttered. "Weird people these days...going off limit!"

"Amu-senpai!" The little girl complained. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Amu-chan! Chara Tranform!" The pinky chara called.

"What's that?" I asked, but right after...

"Amu no kokoro! Unlock!" The same pinky called.

"What the heck does that mean?" I called, but before I knew it, a giant smile was forced onto my face, and I felt my hair go up, and my body shined.

"Charanari! Amulet Heart!" We both called out, me out of force, I don't know about pinky. I looked down, and saw a cheerleader outfit, everything was pink, I kind of looked like pinky, I looked around to compare, but couldn't find her.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Amu-chan! Heart Rod!" An echo of pinky's high pitched voice sounded. "I'm in your heart!"

"Umm...Uhhh...Heart...Rod?" I called, my hand was forced to the side, and a rod with two hearts at the end formed in thin air.

"Amazing..." I breathed.

"Okay, now what?" I asked, giving my trust to the Pinky that was...inside my heart?

"Center. Aim. Throw!" She cheered. I aimed the rod, not caring about the first instruction since I didn't know what she meant about that, and I threw the rod straight at the egg.

"Useless? Uselessssss!" The egg cried, running away from the rod, but it was too late. The rod had countered the egg.

"Amu-chan! Open Heart!" Pinky cried.

"Umm...Open Heart!" I called. Nothing happened, suddenly, again, my arms were forced in a shape of a heart, and words spilled randomly from my mouth.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!" I called, focusing on the egg. "Open Heart! I jumped back a bit, and pink heart were spilling from my hands with no logic needed. I stared in awe as the X erased from the egg, and it became white, with a tiny golden heart with some designs in the middle.

I suddenly got out of the pinky outfit, and back to my regular clothes.

"You better get your memory back." I heard a deep voice say, I also felt someone hit my head playfully. I turned around to see Ikuto. The dark blue cat...wait...CAT?!

"You have neko ears and tail?" I huffed with amusement. "Then what do I have? Some pink accessories?" I heard a chuckle of mischief.

"From a girl who isn't honest with herself, to a girl who is! Chara Change!" A cheerful voice called. Nothing happened.

"What are you trying to do you baka?" I growled, strangling the pink Chara.

"Why didn't it work? Miki, Su, Dia?" Pinky choked.

"Since Amu is honest with herself, now." Yellow Chara whispered.

"Doesn't that mean I'll disappear, though?" Pinky asked.

"Amu has an awfully confusing feeling." The blue Chara nodded.

"Will Amu-chan be alright, Desu?" The green chara asked.

"If we're lucky, she'll regain her memory, dechu!" The baby joined in.

"So...how did I lose my memory?" I asked, popping into their conversation.

"Rima brought you to a comedy act!" The clown giggled. "You got hit by a tree trunk! You were all like, Whooooooo!" She made falling motions with her hands, and giggled once more. Could she ever stop giggling like a maniac?

"Amu..." A deep voice called.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WEIRD DEEP VOICED GUY?" I bursted out of instinct, I turned around and saw Ikuto.

"Could you call me by my name? Could you call EVERYONE by their names?" He asked, pointing at everyone.

"Why?" I muttered.

"Since it's polite." He smirked.

"WELL WHO SAID I SWAS POLITE?" I growled.

"Joker, you have school tomorrow. You should be getting home." The nerd pointed out the obvious.

"I was going to! But someone got in my way." I replied, staring at the guy that ran like...5 miles while dragging me along.

"Heheh..." He chuckled, rubbing his temples.

"Well, bye everyone, I hope I never see any one of your faces ever again." I sighed, walking away.

"Amu-chan! Wait up!" Cried a voice.

"Stop following me!" I shouted, stopping and staring at the Shugo Chara.

"Amu-chan, we're supposed to." The said in unison.

"YOU THINK YOUR SUPPOSED TO?" I growled, an angry prick appearing on my forehead.

"But...we are supposed to." They said, an awkward silence following after.

"Andd how do you know?" I asked, making up the most lame comeback in the history of snappy comebacks.

"Well, how do YOU know, Desu?" The green one complained, flailing her tiny arms in the air. "YOU were the one who lost YOUR memory! I don't like this new Amu-chan!" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"I'm the same Amu-chan, thank you very much." I scoffed, turning around and walking again...but they still followed me.

"I told you to stop following me." I sighed, still facing forward.

"Amu-chan. Your radiance is fading." The yellow Chara flew in front of me, and put her tiny hand onto her tiny heart.

"Radiance?" I asked, suddenly calming down. I put my hand on my heart...SNAP OUT OF IT AMU!

"I don't have any radiance and I don't care!" I shouted.

"I guess that didn't work." The yellow Chara sweat-dropped, returning to the group.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! You..." The pinky cheered. "PASSED YOUR HOUSE!"

"Then where's my house?" I sighed, walking backwards. "Definitely not this lump of junk." I muttered, pointing to the tiny two story house in front of me.

"Well it is." Blue Chara sighed.

"Really?" I muttered, testing the doorknob. "Locked."

"Of course it's locked, Desu!" Green Chara complained. "Your key is usually under this mat."

"And why are you telling this to a stranger?" I asked.

"You are not a stranger." Yellow Chara sighed. "Here." She handed me the key. I took it and put it in the lock, slowly twisting it...turning it...and then..._CLICK! _I kicked open the door and walked in.

"My little sparrow's back! Are you hurt? Did a BOY hurt you?" A weirdo cried, tackling and hugging me.

"That's your dad, Desu!" Green Chara announced happily.

"MY DAD?" I shrieked.

"My little sparrow, what would you like?" My dad sobbed and smiled.

"T-T-This thing is my dad?" I asked, peeling the crying figure off of me.

"Onee-san!" A little baby came up to me and smiled.

"That's Ami, your little sister." Blue Chara nodded.

"Onee-san?" Ami asked, stopping and turning her head to one side. "What's wrong, Onee-san?"

"Nothing." I growled, standing up and walking upstairs.

"Daddy, Onee-san seems sad today." I heard her annoying voice say.

"It's okay my little sparrow, you have you daddy!" A sobbing voice replied.

"I WANT ONEE-SAN!" She complained.

"Where's my room?" I asked, opening various doors.

"This one." Yellow Chara said, leading me backwards towards the door right besides the stairs. I opened it and gasped with surprise.

"It's...It's..." I mumbled. "IT'S PINK?"

"Of course, Amu-chan loves pink!" Pinky cheered. I guess I could use their real names now, since there's less people, but, what were they, again? I ran inside and got a paper and pencil from my messy desk.

"What are your names, again?" I asked. They told me them one by one, and this was what I wrote down:

* * *

_Pinky: Ran_

_Yellow: Dia_

_Blue: Miki_

_Annoying Green One: Su_

* * *

"WHY AM I LABELED AS ANNOYING GREEN ONE DESU?" Su flailed her arms around in frustration.

"Since that's how I'll remember you." I said, stuffing the paper in my pocket, one problem...I DIDN'T HAVE ANY POCKETS!

"Why don't I have any pockets?" I huffed, crumbling the paper with the tension I put in my hand.

"Since you wear clothes like that, Amu-chan. A great fashionable sense." Miki nodded, floating around me, while admiring me.

"Well I need pockets! I'm going shopping!" I huffed with frustration, walking. "Do I have my wallet?" I checked in my po-NO POCKETS BAKA!

"Shopping sounds nice, Desu!" Su exclaimed.

"I need to go into the boys section for-" I started.

"No! You are a girl, Amu-chan!" Miki interrupted. "You must wear your girly clothes, like this!" Miki took out her sketchpad and quickly sketched a drawing of a pink and black striped shirt, and a flowing black skirt, with a pink vest with black fur, along with some pink and black boots, and a pink and black headband.

"That's weird. That's what an AVERAGE girl would wear!" I complained. "I hate it!"

"Amu-chan used to love this, though!" Miki sobbed. "Can we ever get the old Amu-chan back?"

"Well, you guys, don't follow me." I said, walking away. "Stay here no matter what happens." They were about to come with me, but they stopped, good girls. They know what's best for them.

"I guess it's still Amu-chan, even if it's not the one we know." Dia whispered. "She has to go on her shopping trip."

"But I could tell her which dress is better! Or which skirt! And...And..." Miki sobbed.

"I need to make dinner, Desu!" Su rushed.

"Go, Go Amu-chan...You...You..." Ran sighed. "I can't do it, why did Amu-chan have to lose her memory?"

* * *

**Sorry for the late chapter! I have no excuse, I didn't feel like updating, I was too lazy. FORGIVE ME ANYWAYS?**


	4. Disappearing Charas

**Cathy-Heyo minna! Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel refreshed! :D**

**Ikuto-You only have 3 reviews...**

**Cathy-SHUT YOUR MOUTH IKUTO OR ELSE THERE'S NO AMUTO THIS CHAPTER!**

**Ikuto-Jeez...**

**Amu-Why are you shouting at weird deep voice guy?**

**Cathy-Amu, there's some things that you don't know yet. But you know that...**

**Amu-Cathy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**~Ran POV~**

"Is Amu-chan really going to be okay?" I whimpered, flying over to my pink egg laying in the basket on Amu-chan's desk.

"It'll be alright, Ran." Dia comforted me, but I would make out the worry and sadness in her voice.

"What if she doesn't come back?" I asked. "She made it clear enough that she hates this place...And she hates us. We're just annoying _things _that she knows nothing about." I turned around to face Dia, who had a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry, Ran, just hope." Dia closed her eyes, and put her hand on her heart, so I did the same.

"Ran, your definitely not the same cheerful Ran we had when Amu-chan still had her memory." Miki nodded, taking out her sketchpad. I saw her scribble something down, and a minute later, she showed me the drawing. It was a drawing of me. A cheerful me.

"I just can't do it!" I sighed. "What if Amu-chan stays like that forever? We'd have to disappear SOME time, then." Dia shook her head.

"I think my dinner tastes bad now, desu." Su sighed, joining the conversation.

"WHATT?!" Dia, Miki, and I shouted in unison.

"But your dinners always taste good!" I panicked.

"How could this happen to our Su?" Miki panicked.

"L-Let's just a-all calm down." Dia huffed, though I could tell she was amazed, too.

"Gomenasai, desu." Su sighed. "My dinner tastes like sadness, desu."

"B-But it should still taste good, right?" I asked. Su just simply shook her head, and suddenly...we all started to become slightly transparent.

"What's happening to us?" Miki shouted.

"It's like when we were first born, Miki." I panicked. "Amu-chan doesn't believe in us! We'll all disappear!"

"This is the end, now." Dia said. "There's no one to tell Amu-chan to believe in us."

"We're all going to disappear, Desu!" Su whimpered. "Without seeing the real Amu-chan once more."

"All I wanted was to see the real Amu-chan once more." Miki sighed. "I guess not." We all became more transparent the second, and our eggs disappeared from the basket, and appeared above and below us.

"The eggs are going to close." I whispered. "Goodbye, Miki, Su, Dia."

"We'll be gone." Dia said. "Goodbye, Ran, Miki Su."

"I wish I could say goodbye to Kiseki, Yoru, and Rhythm." Miki whimpered. "But, goodbye, Ran, Su, Dia."

"I wish I could've seen the real Amu-chan once more, and she could've tasted one of my best meals..." Su whispered. "But, goodbye, Ran, Miki, Dia." The eggs slowly began to close, and everyone I closed my eyes. I was starting to get enveloped by darkness...

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I shrieked. "THERE'S NO SUCH THING! THEY'RE MY HALLUCINATION!" Weird deep voice guy, or to be exact, _Ikuto _was in front of me.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted. "You have to believe in them! They're disappearing this second!"

"Disappearing?" I scoffed. "Well, that's nice, I don't want to hear their annoying voices ever again!"

"Amu! You don't understand! You don't know what your doing!" Ikuto shouted. "Believe in them!"

"And why should I? They've been nothing but trouble." I shouted. "What are you? Some weirdo who says 'Oh, My! Amu, you've got to believe in them!'" I said in a mimicking voice.

"Amu..." Ikuto muttered. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh? What's gotten into _ME_?" I asked. "Your the one that's saying there's such thing as tiny, annoying, flying people who pester you day and night!" Ikuto turned around, and immediately turned back.

"They're coming!" He hissed.

"Who's coming? The police? You need to go to the mental hospital!" I scoffed. "Oui! Police! Bring this dude to the mental hospital! He needs to be there, and quick!"

"No!" Ikuto hissed. "Your Shugo Chara are coming!"

"I told them to stay at home!" I growled. "They know what'll happen to them!" Then, in front of me, stood four eggs. A yellow diamond, a pink heart, a green clover, and a blue spade.

"What are these things?" I scoffed. "My _Shugo Chara_?" Ikuto nodded.

"Your Shugo Chara _eggs._" Ikuto replied. "They'll disappear if you don't believe in them."

"Great!" I shouted. "Let them disappear! I don't want to hear one more annoying voice, ever again! That counts you, Tsukyomi!"

"You don't know what your doing, Amu!" Ikuto shouted. "They're your Shugo Chara! They're your would-be-self!" By this time, the whole entire mall was crowded around us, whispering to eachother.

"What are they talking about?"

"Are they a couple that's fighting?"

"Hey that guy is pretty cute!"

"But he seems to be crazy, I'm voting that the pink-haired girl will win."

"My would-be-self?" I scoffed. "Nice kid's story, Tsukyomi. I'll tell that to children who seem to be walking by!" I pointed to a child in the crowd, and he shakily came up.

"Guess what kid! You have a Shugo Chara, right here!' I smiled bittersweetly. I pointed to nowhere. "That means you have no Shugo Chara. Now shoo!"

"Amu! You don't understand! Look at your Shugo Chara! They're disappearing!" Ikuto shouted.

"There are no Shugo whatever!" Someone from the crowd shouted. "You need to go to a mental hospital!"

"Yoru!" Ikuto said. I looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Who are you talking to?" I scoffed.

"Yoru! Chara change!" Ikuto shouted. Everyone in the crowd exchanged confused glances. Suddenly, Cat ears and a tail appeared on Ikuto, and the crowd 'Oooed' and 'ahhhed'

I looked to my side, and saw eggs, very dim, and soon, they were gone when I blinked.

* * *

**~Ran POV~**

I was trapped. I couldn't see. It wasn't the feeling you have when your blind, or when it's pure black. I couldn't see ANYTHING. No black, no white. It was a confusing feeling. Nothing. I just saw nothing.

"Miki! Su! Dia!" I tried shouting, but nothing came out. I was trapped, suddenly, I was moving. I was moving back into Amu-chan's heart. I smiled. Good. Amu-chan still has dreams to be a sports star, but what about the others? I went into Amu-chan's heart. I was still with her, but I knew what her heart was saying.

"Amu-chan." I whispered while inside Amu-chan's heart. "Please. Listen to your heart. Not your brain, and not your instincts. Your heart." I felt Amu-chan tense a little bit, maybe she heard me? I managed a giggle. Amu-chan can't hear me while I'm in her heart. Only when she Chara Transforms with me.

"Ran?" I heard a soft voice say. I gasped. This was the real Amu-chan! The real Amu-chan was at heart!'

"Ran? Are you there?" The voice said again.

"Amu-chan?" I choked, tears falling.

"No, Ran, It's Dia." She said. I could tell she wasn't joking. It wasn't that voice...

"Oh, okay." I whispered.

"Ran, it's okay. I could hear Amu-chan's inside voice. The voice of her heart. Her radiance is bright inside her heart." Dia said.

"Dia? What do we do, now?" I asked.

"We're inside Amu-chan's heart, but we haven't disappeared. She still has these dreams. We'll appear in our eggs, again. With the same Amu-chan." Dia giggled.

"I hope your right." I whispered. "I want to see Amu-chan again. The _real _Amu-chan."

"I do to." Dia replied, suddenly her voice echoed, and I couldn't hear anything anymore.

"Thank you, Dia." I whispered.

* * *

**Awwwhhh! I started crying, don't blame me! :( I like making sad parts, I don't know why, but I gotta run, quick. I have to do something BYE!**


	5. Is he really Crazy?

**Cathy-Guys so, I have a messed up schedule, I don't update due to a calendar of events, I update when I have any time to!**

**Ikuto-Sounds like you, messed up...**

**Amu-Hey, weird deep voice guy! Your not in the mental hospital, yet?**

**Cathy-GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF IKUTO!**

**Ikuto-What did I do?**

**Cathy-I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Ikuto-I HATE YOU!**

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

I tensed a bit, there was sort of a warm feeling in my heart. It felt...weird. I heard a voice inside of me. It felt warm. I couldn't...I didn't know what to feel. It was...confusing.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked. "Amu? What's wrong?"

"None of your business." I hissed, but it didn't come out as strict as I wanted it to be. It felt like it was forced. I couldn't keep it all in. So I screamed with agony.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted, but I was in a daze. I felt like I was falling forever...

_Amu-chan. Please. Listen to your heart. Not your brain, and not your instincts. Your heart._

"That voice..." I whispered. "Ran? Pinky?"

"Amu! Can you hear me?" Ikuto yelled, but I could only hear a muffled voice.

_Remember me! Remember everyone! Go, Go Amu-chan! You can do it Amu-chan!_

Realization hit me. I still couldn't remember...but it felt...it felt right. Was that what that nurse meant? I've heard that I lost my memory...is that what the nurse meant by building my memory back up? Turn the past into the present?

"No!" I shrieked. "This...this..." My eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to be happening to me! I'm just a normal girl in high school...this is all just a long, confusing...realistic...nightmare.

"I can't!" I sobbed. "Why does this have to happen to me!" I snapped from my daze, and found myself laying on the ground of the mall, people whispering to each other were all around me.

"I can't!" I shrieked, it rang through the mall. I got up and ran away as fast as I could. I couldn't handle this anymore! Everything was too confusing...yet it felt like I knew exactly what was happening.

"This...This is just my imagination." I whispered, running out of the mall, and outside. It was nighttime.

"Do I really have a home to go back to?" I whimpered. "Was that really even a home? Was that really my father?"

_Amu-chan...are you listening to your heart? We're in your heart, now._

"Was that you?" I whispered. "Miki? Blue Chara?"

_Amu-chan, I'm here too, desu! We'll come out again once you've found out your true self, desu!_

_Amu-chan, your radiance is high in your heart. But you have a hard shell blocking your true self. Break that shell, and find who you really are inside._

"Ikuto, nya!" I heard a highly annoying voice call. "She's over here, nya!"

"Amu's there?" Weird deep voi-_Ikuto_ called. I held my breath.

_Amu-chan. Don't run! Don't!_

I held my place. I trusted whoever was in my heart. I couldn't believe it...why was I trusting them? What happened to me? I took one step, then another, and soon, I started walking, getting quicker and quicker.

_Amu-chan! No! What your doing is wrong! Stop! Go back, please!_

"I..." I whimpered. "I don't know what I'm doing. It's my instincts..."

_Amu-chan...remember. Please remember. Don't follow your instincts, your heart has all the answers._

"But..." I whispered.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted. I turned around quickly.

"What do you want?" I whimpered. Ikuto tensed, and stepped back a bit.

"Amu? Is something wrong?" Ikuto asked. "Tell me!"

"Nothing." I muttered, looking at the ground with my bangs covering my eyes.

_Amu-chan..._

"I...can't!" I whispered, falling to my knees.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked running towards me. "Amu! Amu!"

"Is that all you can do?" I cried. "Say my name? Are you kidding me?" Ikuto looked taken aback.

"We need to get you home. Quick!" Ikuto shouted. "You-"

"Do I even _have _a home to go back to?" I shouted.

"Yes, you do." Ikuto said. "I don't care if you like it or not, we have to get you home!"

"Your making too much of a fuss about it!" I shouted. "Why don't I just stay in the street? Oh I'm sure I'll be _fine_! It's not like anybody would worry about me!" Ikuto clenched his fists, making him tremble.

"What do you know anyways?" I shouted.

"Well. What do _you _know?" Ikuto yelled. "Your the one who lost her memory, not me!"

"But you..." I cried. "But you don't know what I know!"

"What the heck are you talking about, Amu?" Ikuto yelled. "I know everything that you know, since right now, you don't know anything!"

"But you just don't understand!" I sobbed. "You don't know what it's like to be me! Why did all of this have to happen to me?" I put my head in my hands, and cried all the tears that I've been trying so hard to keep in.

"I do underst-" Ikuto started, only to be cut off by me.

"No! Your lying!" I yelled. "You don't understand a thing! You don't even know what you saying! Just leave me alone! Didn't I say I didn't want to hear one more annoying voice ever again?"

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered.

"I win this fight, Tsukyomi." I coughed. "And there shall be no more, and you will soon find out why." I stood up, and turned around, my bangs covering my face.

"Amu! Stop!" Ikuto shouted, raising a hand.

"Like that would do any good." I muttered, grabbing his hand, and throwing him to the ground, where he grunted with pain, twitching ever so often.

"Since when...did you know how to fight?" Ikuto smirked. "You've become strong with your memory loss, eh?" I clenched my fists.

"You've made the wrong decision, Tsukyomi." I grinned evilly, cracking my knuckles. "How can you smirk in the situation your in?" I picked him up by his shirt collar.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto choked.

"Hmph. I'm surprised you can even talk! I'm choking you, of course." I smirked.

_Amu-chan, stop! Please!_

"I don't care what other people think of me." I hissed. "I don't care if this idiot that says I should believe in random things thinks I'm not a good person." I loosened my grip.

"Because I..." I whispered, letting him fall to the ground. "AM WHO I WANT TO BE!"

"A-Amu?" Ikuto stammered, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Amu-chan!" Someone called my name, I quickly turned around, my fists clenched. It was that blondie. That stupid boy.

"What do you want!" I growled, it was more of an order to go away than a question.

"I-Ikuto-nii-san, what's wrong with Amu-chan?" Blondie stammered.

"Don't ask me!" Ikuto hissed. "Yoru! Chara-change!" I turned around just before a cat tail and a pair of ears appeared on Ikuto. I turned back around.

"Huh, to me, are you trying oh so hard to look like a prince?" I snorted. "Halloween's a long way until-"

"I AM NO MERE PRINCE!" Blondie shouted. "I AM KING OF THE WORLD! AHAHAHAHAHA!" I sweat-dropped, turning away, only to see Ikuto sigh.

"Amu!" A voice called. Oh great, it was blondie #2. The short one.

"A-" She called again, but she saw the blondie, I turned around, and saw a bucket on blondie's head, with blondie #2 right next to him.

"Tada." She muttered, taking the bucket off and showing a conscious blondie.

"Tadase's back!" Her Chara giggled. "Eh? Where's Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia?" She flew over and looked around me.

"Gone." I said, everyone around me gasped, except for Ikuto, who was staring at me from behind.

"But...But what happened?" She sniffed, rubbing her tiny eyes.

"This guy..." I stuck a thumb behind me, which was pointing at Ikuto. "Told me to believe in my stupid hallucinations. They're definitely hallucinations. Ha." I looked around.

"Who was I talking to?" I asked. "Wasn't it this floating clown thing?" I looked around, but saw nothing but blondie, blondie #2, and Ikuto.

"She can't see them anymore." Blondie #2 stated. "Since Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia are gone." Her bangs were covering her eyes, and tears were falling onto her shoes.

"Good. No more annoying things." I sighed.

"But you can still hear me, right?" A voice said.

"Who said that?" I asked, looking around.

"Me, KusuKusu!" Wasn't that the name of Blondie #2's Shugo whatever?

"The Joker cannot see them but she can hear them." The green haired samurai was running up to everyone, along with the baby.

"Is Amu-chi alright now?" The baby asked.

"Dechu?" I heard a voice say, it sounded like the baby's Shugo whatever.

"No, the Joker's Shugo Chara are _gone_, Yaya." The samurai said. "Her situation has gotten worse." Oh right, her name was Yaya. Yaya stopped for a moment.

"That's not fair to Amu-chiii!" She whined, pounding her fists on the ground.

"It's plenty fair." I muttered, starting to walk away, only to bump into someone.

"Hinamori?" A voice asked. I mentally cursed, why you, of all people to bump into, WHY THE SPORTY GUY?

"What?" I muttered, walking backwards, to bump into someone else, but this time, I fell over.

"AMU!" An angry voice called below me, I looked under me to see that I crashed into htat singer girl with blonde pigtails.

"Why are you all here?" I groaned, standing up, walking away again.

"I was shopping for some new things." The singer girl stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone else looked away suspiciously.

"Ah...well..." Everyone said at the same time. Okay, now they were starting to creep me out. Did they put some tracker inside of me?

"Hey! Isn't that _Utau_? What's she doing here?" Some girls behind me gasped.

"Can't even shop for clothes without this happening to me..." Utau muttered.

"Omigosh! It really is Utau!" The girls behind me squealed, running up to us. "Can I have your autograph? Who are these people you're with? Do you know them?"

"Yes, they are my friends, yes." Utau said, answering their questions, she hesitated a bit before saying _friends. _

"Omigosh! You guys are like, _SO _lucky!" They squealed, both of them were facing me. I muttered something under my breath and started walking away.

"Hey! What are you doing?" One of the girls pushed in front of me. "You can't just like, leave Utau like that!"

"These annoying people..." I muttered, pushing past the girl, only to get pushed back again by the other girl.

"You can't do that to Utau, I mean like, what kind of friend are you?" She sneered. "You don't deserve to be her friend! Jeesh!" I sighed and pushed past her.

"Jeesh yourself." I muttered. I shot a glare back at the two girls staring at me accusingly.

"And don't you _dare _try to block me again." I said, turning back around.

"Oh yeah? And what will you do, weakling?" One girl asked. "We know karate! We'll defeat you in one blow! We're white belts!" I rolled my eyes, white belts? Seriously?

"White belts?" I scoffed. "That's the first rank!"

"High enough, you don't even do karate!" One girl smirked.

"Oh yeah? Let's see ya come at me!" I grinned evilly, staring at both of them. One walked over to the other girl, and whispered something in her ear, they both nodded, and faced me.

"Three..." One girl whispered.

"Two..." The other whispered.

"One!" They shouted at the same time, running over to pounce onto me.

"Amu! Watching out!" Ikuto yelled.

"Shut up!" I growled, punching both the girls which didn't have a chance against me, I kicked them across the parking lot.

"Amu! Stop!" Utau shouted. I shook my head. "Those are my fans! Stop! JUST STOP!"

"You really care about these freaks?" I asked, kicking one who coughed up some blood.

"Yes! Amu, just stop, please! The real Amu wouldn't do this!" Utau shouted.

"This Amu, that Amu. I don't care! I am me! I hate you all, okay! There, now it's fair!" I cried. "You should like me for me, not my real self. Since this _is _my true self!" Everyone stiffened.

"Amu...chi?" Yaya whispered.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm sorry for the late...and short...chapter. I just had to get it up! Thanks for staying with me all the way to my 5th chapter! I would be thinking you people would've been bored out of your mind...**


	6. The Real Amu?

**Cathy-Hehehee...**

**Ikuto-What's wrong with you?**

**Cathy-I was thinking to myself that I would only write another chapter when I got 3 more reviews...they came in quick. T ^T**

**Ikuto-And your point is?**

**Cathy-This feels earlier than I usually update...**

**Ikuto-Okay, this is boring, let's get onto the story, not like it's more fun...**

**Cathy-So your saying this conversation is more interesting?**

**Ikuto-No, Cathy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.**

**Cathy-IKUTO PERVERT NEKO BA-**

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

"You..." I whispered, tears streaming down my face. "You wouldn't understand!" I started running, I didn't care where I was going, as long as I was far away from these _things._

"They don't want me." I whispered. I ran past an alleyway, but decided..."That's the best place for me. A place where no one would visit. A place where people would think I'm disgusting. That would be great."

I ran to the end of the alleyway. Dead end, that's good, if someone wants to beat me up, I'll have nowhere to run, my instincts won't get in the way. I smiled bitter-sweetly, or my instincts will make me beat people who hurt me to a pulp.

The things I noticed that it looked like someone was living here, there was graffiti on the stone walls and there were scraps of rotten food on the ground, along with a corner that had a ripped up baseball cap.

"Huh? What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" A voice asked, it was a rough, mean sounding voice, enough to make any girlfall to her knees, but I wasn't just any girl. I smirked from where I was at, not turning around.

"Pretty girl, eh?" I murmured. "You won't be saying that soon."

"And why not, _pretty girl_?" He said with a cooing voice, like he was trying to point out that he wasn't scared.

"I'm not scared of a pretty girl like you punching me, I bet I wouldn't even notice if you did." He coughed. My smirk went away, and my face became serious.

"Let's see about that." I said, yet I didn't move a muscle. "You can make the first move if you want." I yawned loudly, waiting.

"My first move will be my last one, pretty little girl." He said. "I feel sorry to ruin your pretty little face." I shrugged.

"Go ahead, like I care." I said. "Do your best. Pray that you'll survive!" I smirked again, I'd be one lonely girl if everyone in the world knew how strong I was inside. I didn't need those pesky little Shugo Chara.

I thought back to the X-egg. I bet I could've taken that twerp on without Chara transforming, whatever that does. I suddenly felt the ground moving, and I growled.

"Could you be a little quieter when running towards me?" I sighed. "You'll never have the element of surprise with you if you cause an earthquake wherever you go."

"It doesn't matter, since your pretty face will be gone, soon." I heard him say.

"You haven't even seen my face yet." I scoffed, I was _not _going to brag about my face like some girls would. I could feel that he was only a meter away, due to how big the earthquake was, but I didn't move a muscle.

"What are you doing? Waiting for your funeral?" I heard behind me. "Oh, well, you're not going to have one, we'll hide you good. None of your pesky friends could find you."

"Who said I had friends?" I scoffed. "Only annoying, little twerps that want the _real _me, whoever that is." I was about to topple over from the earthquake that the guy was making, then I knew to attack.

"Say goodbye to your life." I smiled, showing my face to him. I shot my hand back and twisted it hard, I heard a painful scream coming from the man.

"What?" I mumbled. "Can't even handle a twisted wrist? I thought this battle would've been more interesting...Oh well." I sighed and walked away, leaving the so-called-buff guy laying on the floor, groaning with pain. I wish he could've been more interesting...

"Amu!" I heard a deep voice call. Huh, it was weird deep-Ikuto, wasn't it?

"Took you long enough." I sighed, walking away from him. I really didn't know where he was, but I think he was behind me.

"Yoru, Chara change." Ikuto muttered, I could hear magical popping sounds and soon, Ikuto was right in front of me in a blink of an eye. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"You need to go home." Ikuto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I do." I replied. "This is my home. My home is here." I pointed below me.

"What do you mean? You're going to stay here forever? You'll never survive!" Ikuto shouted. I grabbed his neck collar and lifted him up.

"Don't underestimate me." I growled. "And for your information, Earth is my home, I'm not going to move all the way to Mars or something."

"This really isn't the real-"

"Stop! Here I am! Do I look real enough to you? Am I some ghost? I'm here, okay? This is my true self, whether you like it or not! It's not my fault that you guys are such idiots!" I cried.

"Amu, I-" Ikuto started.

"You what? YOU WHAT? You want me to die? That was what I was going to do. Until YOU came along!" I yelled. Ikuto stepped back, I saw everyone else running towards us.

"Ikuto, stop. Your only making her more angry." Singer girl, Utau, stated. I rolled my eyes, and what do they think? That they won't make me angry?

"Okay, Ikuto." I said sweetly. "You can shoo, now, then, right?"

"Amu, I don't care what you think. But your not the real Amu that I know." Ikuto muttered, pushing off of the ground, and going away.

"Eh. What do you twerps want?" I asked, staring daggers at everyone in front of me. They shivered with fright.

"For your information Amu, I'm older and taller than you." Utau said, standing near me.

"Yeah Yeah, I can see that." I muttered, pushing her to the ground, Utau grunted in frustration.

"Amu, we're here to help." The shortie came up to me and cried.

"What are you trying to prove, shortie? That I'm a big softie inside? Not going to happen." I smirked. Shortie sighed, and walked to where Utau was waiting.

"What are you guys trying to do? Get my memory back by making me feel like a big softie?" I scoffed. "Your even taking turns." I pointed to the line of people in front of me.

"No, Amu. We're trying to help, we need you to get your memory back." Utau said.

"And why is that?" I scoffed.

"Amu, you don't know how worried we are." Utau pleaded. "We need your cooperation to get your memory back."

"Not gunna happen." I sang, skipping away.

"Oh yes it _will _happen." Utau growled, grabbing my ear and dragging me back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped, grabbing my poor ear protectively, and pulling Utau's hand away from my ear.

"Man, my poor ear." I mumbled, rubbing it. It was already red, since Utau had to hold on hard to be able to drag me all the way back to everyone.

"Ikuto, I need to tell you a plan." Utau said walking over to him.

"Then say it." Ikuto stated.

"Come here." Utau growled, Ikuto sighed and did as he was told, and Utau whispered something into his ear.

"Oh, I can't wait for the plan to take action." I joked. "What? Will Ikuto just randomly pop up when I'm sleeping?"

"Maybe." Utau muttered. "Come on guys, we're going. Let Amu help herself. Amu, go home." I sighed, and walked the opposite direction they were going. I didn't even know where home was.

_Amu-chan, follow your heart, and you will find home._

"I don't want to find home." I growled. "I completely forgot about you annoying things."

_Amu-chan...you need a place to stay for the night._

"Then I came just kill myself, I won't have to suffer my poor life." I joked, but apparently they didn't know that I was joking.

_Amu-chan! No! You have an amazing life, so live it to the fullest!  
_

"You think getting pestered day and night by my stupid friends that I made when I had my memory is an amazing life?" I muttered, sucking in my breath.

_No, Amu-chan, life is like a canvas. If you leave the details out, it'll only be a boring and plain canvas, and if you leave the details out in life, it it just like a plain canvas._

"Oh look, it's that inspirational blue artist." I joked. "For your information, there are no details to be put in my life. Let's it stay like a boring canvas for all I care."

_A-Ahh..._

_Miki! Are you alright!?_

"You guys are so hopeless." I sighed, walking away. Oh right, they're always with me. Stupid...

"Amu, one thing!" I heard someone yell behind me.

"SHUT UP!" I snapped. "I DON'T CARE!"

"Someone has a quick temper." The same person muttered.

"Oh really?" I joked. "I'm guessing that's you." But there was no answer, only the light tapping of feet on cement, everyone was leaving.

"Now to find a nice and safe alleyway for me to stay in." I smiled. I then heard some whispering inside of me and realized they were my Shugo Chara. I heard a giggle of agreement on whatever they said.

_Amu-chan, we know a safe alleyway, the old Amu-chan always passed it for her daily walk._

Something seemed fishy here, but I needed to find a place to stay. Quick. I nodded in agreement. I had to do something, so we started off.

_Now...WHOOSH! Take a left! Take a righ-NO! The next right!__  
_

I quickly turned around and took the next right, more houses came to view I narrowed my eyes, but kept running. It was more than fishy...

"Aren't alleyways supposed to be in a partly deserted area?" I asked.

_Well, umm. T-This one isn't. That's why you like to walk past it daily, you think it's a uhh special and unique alleyway!_

"Eh, makes enough sense." I said, but in my head, I knew something was suspicious. Too suspicious.

_Close your eyes now, this is special!_

"So how will I see?" I asked.

_We can move your body!_

"That's...awkward." I muttered, but closed my eyes. I suddenly felt my body move by force, almost like when I fought that X-egg.

_Open them!_

I opened my eyes, and saw a kitchen. What?

"What did you say about this being an alleyway?" I growled. I heard nervous laughs from inside of me.

"OH YOU WILL GET-" I snapped.

"My little sparrow is finally back!" My father cried, he stopped taking pictures of Ami and grabbed me ad Ami into a group hug. I groaned and threw him to the ground, leaving him crying. That's right. Wait...were those tears of happiness?

I sighed and went upstairs.

"Mama, is Papa okay?" Ami sobbed. "Onee-san is acting bad today. She's scawy."

"Don't worry, Ami." My mother said. "Amu-chan is fine." I sighed and kept on climbing the stairs until I reached my bedroom.

I decided to take a shower, i was pretty dirty after all I've been through. There was a blood stain on my shirt, and some blood on my hands. I sighed and went to the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door, then stripped my clothes off, and got into the shower. Turning the water thingy, whatever it's called, I washed my hair, and washed the blood stains off.

After I was done, I got out and tied a towel right under my arms, but saw a flash of midnight blue in the mirror.

"Guess who." A deep voice murmured.

"PERVERT!" I shrieked, bringing a fist up, and immediately punching him in the face.

"That hurts, Amu." Ikuto pouted. "In more ways than one."

"Don't do that again!" I huffed.

"So you are the real Amu. You never lost your memory." Ikuto stated.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The real Amu always says that." Ikuto stated. "Why did you trick everyone all this time? And how did you get the hospital to play along?"

* * *

**Hehee! So, while I was writing this chapter, I got another review. That makes 4 reviews on chapter 5! Thank you guys so much for all the support! It may seem like so little, but I've never gotten so much support on one story!**

**I even deleted a story because I felt no one liked it. So then. Thanks again! :D**


	7. The Memory Twister

**Cathy-Minna, I deleted one story, I'm starting my profile all over, again! :D**

**Ikuto-So you'll delete this story?**

**Cathy-IN YOUR WEIRD DREAMS ABOUT AMU, IKUTO! :C I would never delete this story, after lal the support you guys have given me! :D**

**Ikuto-Okay, Cathy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.**

**Cathy-Good Ikuto. c:**

**Ikuto-WAIT DID YOU SAY DREAMS ABOUT _AMU?_**

**Cathy-Bingo, little perverted neko. :D LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE IKUTO KILLS ME!**

* * *

**~Ikuto POV~**

I felt warm and happy inside, yet angry and sad at the same time. Amu never lost her memory, but why would she make up such a big lie? It isn't like her to do that. What kind of girl has she turned into? All through the course of that one night...

Amu started chuckling, then giggling, then laughing, banging her fist on the ground and clutching her stomach.

"Amu, what's wrong with you?" I growled, though I was really worried about her.

"Ikuto, nya." Yoru whimpered. "It doesn't seem like she's lying, nya." I gave Yoru a confused glance, but brought my eyes back just in time to see Amu get up and put on a straight face, coughing sometimes so she wouldn't start laughing again.

"What kind of person _wouldn't _yell 'PERVERT' when someone just comes into your bathroom when you just finished showering?" Amu asked, coughing again.

"Well, the old Amu did that, I would've thought this new grumpy Amu would've said something like.." I started. "'Oh. Tsukyomi Ikuto. What are you doing here?' Or something like that." I smirked a bit.

"Oh well, too bad. You don't get your precious Amu back." Amu said, side-stepping and walking past me, I sighed in defeat, and stalked past her, and out her balcony. I kept thinking of that night that we visited Amu in the hospital...That night...

* * *

_**~Ikuto's Memory; At the hospital~**_

_Amu's mother, Midori, just parked in the parking lot of the hospital, and I felt jumpy inside, but kept on my straight face. We went inside and the nurse at the front desk of the hospital kept staring at me while Midori said everything, but I was thinking about Amu._

_"Follow me, children." Midori smiled sadly, walking away towards all the hospital rooms. Normally, I would've complained that I wasn't a child, but right now I felt a bit weird..._

_"Ah, are you here to see...Hinamori Amu?" A nurse smiled at Midori, flashing me a wink. I rolled my eyes, and looked around for Amu._

_"Yes, where is she? I would like to see my daughter." Midori shuffled her feet as she followed the smiling nurse. The nurse went into a room with big bold numbers that said "152"._

_"Here." The nurse bowed, holding the door for everyone. When everyone got in, she closed the door behind her. Amu was awake on the hospital bed, and when she saw me, her eyes widened a bit, then softened._

_Her Shugo Chara, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were next to her, floating worriedly around her, and when they caught her eye..._

_"What are those tiny people flying?" Amu shrieked. "Am I hallucinating? Who are you all? How did I get here?" I narrowed my eyes a bit. It seemed like she was pretending, but then again, Amu could never pretend this good._

_"Hinamori-san, please calm down!" The nurse reassured. "There's no tiny people!" She then...she...she did what, then?_

* * *

**~Ikuto POV~**

I groaned a bit, clutching my head, trying to remember everything from that day. I was..wrong? Has Amu really lost her memory?

"Ikuto, nya?" Yoru whimpered, concerned about my groaning.

"I'm fine, Yoru." I said. "Do you remember what happened that day of the hospital?"

"I don't know, nya." Yoru replied. "It's like it's slowly erasing from my memory, I can't remember a thing, nya." I fell from the air where I was 'flying' with Yoru's chara change, and clutched my head tightly, groaning with agony.

"Ikuto, nya!" Yoru shouted, flying as fast as he could to my aid, but then he started clutching his head with his paws and mewed miserably. I didn't know what was happening, but it was bad.

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

I changed into my pajamas while I was thinking about weird deep voice guy...I should really get used to calling him Ikuto. I sighed, what was wrong with him and his stupid mind?

"Amu-chan, are you okay? You screamed something, but I didn't catch it!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'm fine!" I shouted back, though I really wasn't. Don't you always reply 'I'm fine' when someone asks if your okay or not? Well, I don't know why so many people do that, but I know I do. For a reason. No reason. Maybe there's a reason?

I sighed, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and slipped into bed. I tried to remember when I first met him, but I couldn't, oh right, I lost my memory, I'm such an idiot. What about that day I met him in the...hospital, was it?

A sharp pain jabbed my head, and I clutched it, squeaking with surprise and pain. It hurt. Badly. It hurt when I tried to remember that day. Has _he _come out again? I shivered, even though I hadn't even said his name yet.

I don't even know how I remember that old man, but I can tell you, I remember that he Is awfully creepy. I shivered with fear once more, unable to sleep, afraid. _He _could appear any second. Again, I don't know how I know him. I just do, which makes him even more creepy.

"Oh, what do I know?" I groaned. "I lost my memory, anyways. I have a feeling the old me didn't know this weird, old, creepy guy. He could even just be my imagination, and it was just a coincidence that my head started hurting when I thought about it."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. What am I doing now, making a bunch of flimsy excuses? But really. I had this deep feeling, that the old me didn't know about this weird, old, creepy guy. I don't even know why I can't say his name, even though I know it.

Whenever I tried to say that name, which brought me to shivers of fear, it would simply come out of my mouth as a _he. _Emphasizing it, like he's some scary monster. He looked like an old man, but it seemed to me that he had some wicked power that he was hiding.

I wondered more about that old guy. He looked so innocent, yet I knew he wasn't, but I couldn't get the fact that he looked as innocent as an old person waiting for someone to help them across the street. Okay, maybe that doesn't sound THAT innocent.

Imagine an impatient old lady tapping her foot on the ground, waiting for a younger person to help her over. Does that sound innocent? But then there's those really old ladies with these stick things to help them walk. Now _that's _innocent.

Okay...why was I thinking about this, again? I surfed through my memory, but...

"UUUHHHAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" I shrieked, clutching my head like my life depended on it, well that's what it seemed like.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" My mom asked, obviously worried. "Did something happen?" I tried to reply, but the pain was too much. I couldn't move a muscle. I was slowly losing all my memory. Again. What did I do to make the old man angry?

"The Memory Twister." I whispered, it wasn't his real name, so I could say it, but it sounded evil. Terribly Evil. It sounded like the name of a Devil, well the word evil _is _in Devil. So the devil must be evil, right?

"Amu-chan? AMU-CHAN?!" My mom's cries started to fade out, and my room blurred out of my vision, and all that was left were my screams, louder than before, and darkness. Pure darkness. I was surrounded by it.

"W-What?" I whispered, my screams fading away, along with the pain in my head.

"Ah, Hinamori Amu." An old man walked up to me. I gasped. "I'm sorry for the pain in your head, but I must study your memories, and people's memories that know you."

"But...W-Why?" I stammered, he sounded innocent now, but I didn't know what to think of it. "I can't even remember what happened five minutes ago."

"But you can still remember me." The old man said, or should I say, _The Memory Twister_?

"B-But...h-how?" I stammered, I didn't dare to look him in the eye. "I know you like I knew you for my entire lifetime since now."

"I guess you do not know me too well, then." He said simply.

"B-But...aren't those my memories?" I asked, pointing to the motion pictures that were floating out of my head, yet they blended in with the air. I tried to remember them, but the pain just reappeared again.

"Soon you'll forget all about them, that will happen when I exit your memories." He explained. "Do not try to remember any other thing or else your head will start hurting, again. We need every little drop of your memory."

"So then when will you go out?" I asked. "Since my memory goes on forever and ever, especially when I'm still alive and gaining more and more memories."

"Hinamori-san." The old man replied. "I am here to help. I help anyone who has lost their memory gain back their memory of their true self."

"But-" I started, but I got interrupted.

"I know more about memories then any human does, although I am not a human myself." He continued. "Your memories will be scattered around, but after a year, they will explode into tiny pieces, and disappear."

"That's why I need as much data as possible, and I need it quickly." The old man continued. "We need to figure out what type of memories you have, what you have experienced, and how many precious memories you hold."

"I also need to find out if you have any of your old memories, still." He finished.

"Oh, I loved that lecture." I joked, now comfortable around the old man. "This is confusing, but I'm not going to let you just freely roam around in my memories, smart one."

"You'll be fine, it's not like I'll stab your memories to death or something, I'm not evil." The old man sighed.

"But still." I muttered, crossing my arms and frowning.

You'll be FINE." The old man repeated. We argued like that for a long time, until I forgot why we were arguing.

* * *

**So I finally got this chapter up! :D I'm making a new story, too. But when I publish this chapter, it won't be out yet, but when your reading this chapter, it'll probably be out. :)**

**The story is called "Love Behind the Scenes" Check it out if you please. :) I give credit to XxXx-WinglessAngel-XxXx. She's in my favorite authors so you can get to her quick. :)**


	8. Sorry! :(

**Okay guys, sorry. I'm not going to continue Lost Memories. :( **

**I don't really know why, but I need more time on my other story, but hope you liked what was in Lost Memories chapters 1-7. :)**

**Well, that's it! :D Oh, sorry if you thought this was another chapter. :(**


End file.
